Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) enables efficient delivery of a wide variety of differentiated, end-to-end services. Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) traffic engineering (TE) provides a mechanism for selecting efficient paths across an MPLS network based on bandwidth considerations and administrative rules. Each label switching router maintains a TE link state database with a current network topology. Once a path is computed, TE is used to maintain a forwarding state along that path.
For a dual homed Leaf node sourcing traffic from two independent P2MP trees, it is desirable to switch traffic from primary Tree to Standby Tree, when the Primary tree becomes sub-optimal due to some network event. The proposal provides a method to address the above.